A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a dispenser for liquids, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a dispenser for a liquid in a container and for mounting to differently configured places.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bottle dispensers have been provided in the prior art that will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a dispenser for a liquid in a container and for mounting to differently configured places.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,297 to Giovinazzi.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,297 issued to Giovinazzi on May 12, 1987 in U.S. class 222 and subclass 185 teaches a beverage dispenser, particularly for home refrigerators, including a one-piece cradle that can support one or more large beverage bottles in an inclined mode to promote gravity discharge of the beverage. A dispensing valve can be directly coupled with the threaded necks of larger size bottles and with a threaded adapter can be coupled with the neck of a smaller size bottle. A vent tube connected with the dispensing valve extends deeply into the beverage bottle to avoid an air lock therein impeding flow through the valve. A pivoted valve operating lever, when moved to the valve opening beverage dispensing position against a spring force, simultaneously opens the vent tube to atmosphere. When the lever is released to cause closing of the dispensing valve, an extension of the lever effects closing and sealing of the vent tube.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,520 to Lane, Sr.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,520 issued to Lane, Sr. on May 31, 1988 in U.S. class 222 and subclass 181 teaches a device for allowing liquid to be easily dispensed from a bottle having a mouth and an outwardly extending flange located adjacent the mouth. A stand is supported on a support surface. A body is attached to the upper end of the stand. The body has a bore therethrough for allowing liquid from the bottle to pass therethrough. A dispensing valve is associated with the bore for controlling the passage of liquid from the bottle through the bore. A clamp is attached to the body for engaging and clamping the flange of the bottle to the body, with the mouth of the bottle communicating with the inlet end of the bore.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,334 to Kedzierski.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,334 issued to Kedzierski on Mar. 27, 1990 in U.S. class 222 and subclass 185 teaches a beverage dispenser for dispensing carbonated beverages from bottled beverages. The dispenser includes a bottle holder for holding bottles in an inverted position and a dispensing valve that screws onto each bottle neck in place of its standard cap closure. The dispensing valve has two passages, namely, a vent passage to decompress the beverage in the bottle just before its discharging of the beverage, and a second discharging passage for the discharging of beverage therefrom. The passages are closed by the insertion of plungers into each of the passages far enough to seal the passages. The plungers are attached to a slide so as to simultaneously move the plungers together. The outside edges of the passages are offset so as to permit during the opening stroke, the vent passage to open first. The slide and its attached plungers are pushed to close or pulled to open the passages by a hand operated lever that rotates around a fulcrum point under finger pressure. In the closed position, the force from pressure inside the bottle against the plungers is transferred onto the lever so as to maintain the lever in the closed position. The bottle holder is suitably equipped with a lid for insulation and a handle extending through the lid to carry the beverage dispenser with the dispensing bottles inside.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,861 to Jovellana.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,861 issued to Jovellana on Oct. 4, 1994 in U.S. class 222 and subclass 144 teaches a rotary beverage dispensing device including a turntable having an upstanding partition structure forming chambers facing away from the turntable rotational axis and a beverage container support mechanism in each chamber. Each beverage container has a downwardly directed discharge spout, and a shut-off valve to control flow of liquid beverage through the spout. The dispensing device is especially designed for carbonated beverages and fruit juices, and enables the user to select different beverages for dispensing, depending on individual preference.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,583 to Dolson.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,583 issued to Dolson on Apr. 23, 1996 on U.S. class 222 and subclass 185.1 teaches a stand holding a bottle in an inverted position and a spigot having a female threaded connector is attached to the bottle. A horizontal stem extends from the connector to a valve. The spigot includes an air intake tube extending from the valve through the stem to a position near the bottom of the bottle, and an output tube extending from the valve through the stem to a position near the top of the bottle. The valve opens and closes the intake tube and the output tube concurrently. The stand includes a frusto-conical lower section, with an upper surface. The stem rests upon the upper surface of the lower section of the stand. The stand also includes a frusto-conical upper section with a slot for receiving the stem.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,755 to Burd.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,755 issued to Burd on Oct. 27, 1998 in U.S. class 222 and subclass 309 teaches a dispenser for dispensing charges of a liquid from a container having a neck and a mouth at the end of the neck operable with the container in an inverted position for dispensing a charge of liquid. The dispenser includes a container holder for being mounted on a wall at one side of the holder constituting the back of the holder having a bottom with an opening therein for holding a container in an inverted position with its neck extending down through the opening. The dispenser further includes a member for being selectively pushed by hand toward the back of the holder or pulled by hand toward the front of the holder for actuating the dispenser. The actuator is selectively engageable with the container and with the holder in a first position for pushing the member toward the back of the holder to actuate the dispenser and in a second position for pulling the member toward the front to actuate the dispenser.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,126 B1 to Goodman.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,126 B1 issued to Goodman on Jun. 5, 2001 in U.S. class 222 and subclass 185.1 teaches a desktop beverage dispenser including a base that holds an inverted bottle of a chosen beverage. The bottle of the chosen beverage can be screwed into a concave threaded inlet that is on top of the base. The concave threaded inlet is above the lever and valve assembly within the base. The lever and the valve assembly controls the flow of the beverage from the bottle into a desired container, such as a cup. The cup is slid into the bottom of the base underneath the lever and valve assembly where the cup is garaged for the beverage to be dispensed therein.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,111 B2 to Sunnarborg.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,111 B2 issued to Sunnarborg on Apr. 1, 2003 in U.S. class 222 and subclass 129 teaches a bottled soda dispenser for dispensing soda from a 2-liter bottle without having to remove the cap each time allowing for one hand dispensing and keeping the carbonation in the bottle. The dispenser includes the base, a bottle holder, a valve system, and actuating levers. An air inlet having a check valve provides sufficient air in the bottle as the soda is withdrawn.
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,772 B1 to Bennett, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,772 B1 issued to Bennett, Jr. on Nov. 23, 2004 in U.S. class 222 and subclass 185.1 teaches a beverage dispenser including a support structure, a first tube secured to the support structure, a connector secured to one end of the first tube, and a valve secured to another end of the tube. The connector has an opening therethrough so as to be in communication with the first tube. The connector is secured to a beverage container so that the opening is in communication with the interior of the beverage container to allow the beverage to flow through the first tube and through an open valve. The connector includes first and second inside threads to selectively connect to outside threads of a respective smaller or larger beverage container.
(10) U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,903 B1 to Bartolotta.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,903 B1 issued to Bartolotta on May 17, 2005 in U.S. class 222 and subclass 185.1 teaches a beverage dispenser for mating with a bottle containing liquid contents and having a top, a mouth at the top, a bottom, and an upper portion. The dispenser includes a base having side walls, a top, a cradle, and intermediate plates extending horizontally through the side walls. A pipe has an inlet end centrally located above the intermediate plate and internal threading for accommodating and securing to the mouth of the bottle, and an outlet end extending horizontally from the base and having a spout. The cradle plate has a central opening that is substantially concentric with the inlet end and supports the bottle at its upper portion. The beverage dispenser is inverted to fasten the mouth of the bottle to the inlet end and then is turned ‘right-side-up’ to invert the bottle and allow the contents of the bottle to be easily dispensed through the spout.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bottle dispensers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a dispenser for a liquid in a container and for mounting to differently configured places.